Such joint bodies are prior art and are disclosed for example in DE 37 34 089 A1. In the introduction to the description this document describes an elastic joint body, in which for axially supporting the loop assembles in axial direction collars are press-fitted. The collars have an L-shaped profile and as a result of being press-fitted are connected in an axially non-displaceable and rotationally fixed manner to the bush. For axially guiding and/or supporting the individual loop assemblies that are looped around the bushes, support elements are provided around the bushes. The support elements are connected in an immovable and rotationally fixed manner to the bush associated with them and extend at right angles to the centre line of the bush.
DE 1 040 854 A further discloses a joint disk, in which the thread windings are each looped around two adjacent spool-like bodies. The coaxial spool-like bodies are seated on a bush, the externally flanged edges of which hold guard plates. To prevent spreading of the cover disks of the spool bodies, these are of a curved construction. The individual thread windings are connected to one another in 3o such a way that the convex curvatures of the cover disks are directed outwards, so that the mutually adjacent cover disks of the spool bodies are curved concavely and mutually support one another at their outer edge.
As further prior art, reference is made to the documents U.S. Pat. No. 1,531,999 A, EP 1 302 686 A2 and EP 1 469 218 A1. These documents likewise disclose elastic joint bodies, in which loop assemblies are looped around bushes, although in terms of their relevance they are less significant than the previously described documents.
During the manufacture of this joint body, first the support elements are pressed onto the bushes and then the loop assemblies are wound onto the bushes. The manufacturing process for the above joint bodies of prior art is therefore relatively laborious. The support elements have to be pressed onto the bushes first before the loop assemblies may be introduced or wound into the regions between two support elements.
Currently, in the development of such joint bodies efforts are being directed also towards designing them with a view to the increasing mechanical loads resulting from the steady rise in engine outputs and towards further extending their service life.
The object of the present invention is to provide an elastic joint body of the type described in the introduction, which given the same dimensions meets the raised torque transmission requirements and at the same time enables an extension of the service life and simplifies the manufacturing process.